Kaitou Miracle Shounen Boy 2
is the opening theme for seasons 3 and 4. It is a remixed version of the original opening theme continuing from the same title, and is performed by Arukara. Lyrics Full Version Kanji= 迷宮 カラクリ 蹴っ飛ばす 一撃必殺 IQ 奇天烈 ミステリアス おまけにジェントル はちゃめちゃめちゃめちゃ むっちゃドッカン 都会がネオン火を吹いて はちゃめちゃめちゃめちゃ 絶対ヤバイ 今夜飛ばした またもや挑戦状 政界 財界 芸能界 引っ張りだこで そっくりくりそつ イメージガム パッパラパッパ はちゃめちゃめちゃめちゃ むっちゃドッカン 目にも止まらぬ荒技で はちゃめちゃめちゃめちゃ 絶対ヤバイ 地球儀がぐるぐる 大回転 オルボワール ラララ お茶の子さいさい ミラクル少年 今夜はどこまで オルボワール ラララ お茶の子さいさい ちんとんたんとん 今宵はお祭り騒ぎさ ドリフト 愛車 かっ飛ばす 電光石火 慌ててチャチャ チュヤチュヤヤー でんぐりがえって はちゃめちゃめちゃめちゃ むっちゃドッカン 世界がパニック 追いかけて はちゃめちゃめちゃめちゃ 絶対ヤバイ トンズラでずらずら 大喝采 はちゃめちゃめちゃめちゃ むっちゃドッカン スピード上げて 果てもなく (世界がパニック) はちゃめちゃめちゃめちゃ 絶対ヤバイ 都会がギラギラ はちゃめちゃめちゃめちゃ めっちゃドッカン 目にも止まらぬ荒技で はちゃめちゃめちゃめちゃ 絶対ヤバイ 地球儀がぐるぐる 大回転 オルボワール ラララ お茶の子さいさい ミラクル少年 今夜はどこまで オルボワール ラララ お茶の子さいさい ちんとんたんとん 今宵は オルボワール ラララ お茶の子さいさい ミラクル少年 今夜はどこまで オルボワール ラララ お茶の子さいさい ちんとんたんとん 今宵は お祭り騒ぎさ |-| Romaji= Meikyū karakuri kettobasu ichigekihikkoro IQ kiteretsu misuteriasu omake ni jentoru Ha chamecha mechamecha mutcha dokkan tokai ga neon hi o fuite Ha chamecha mechamecha zettai yabai kon'ya tobashita matamoya chōsen-jō seikai zaikai geinō-kai hipparidako de sokkuri kuri sotsu imējigamu papparapappa Ha chamecha mechamecha mutcha dokkan-me ni mo tomaranu arawazade Ha chamecha mechamecha zettai yabai chikyūgi ga guruguru daikaiten orubowāru rarara ochanoko sai sai mirakuru shōnen kon'ya wa doko made orubowāru rarara ochanoko sai sai chin tonta n ton koyoi wa omatsurisawagi-sa dorifuto aisha kattobasu denkōsekka awatete chacha chuyachuyayā dengurigaette Ha chamecha mechamecha mutcha dokkan sekai ga panikku oikakete Ha chamecha mechamecha zettai yabaitonzura de zurazu-ra daikatsusai Ha chamecha mechamecha mutcha dokkansupīdo agete hate mo naku Ha chamecha mechamecha zettai yabai tokai ga giragira Ha chamecha mechamecha metcha dokkan-me ni mo tomaranu arawazade Ha chamecha mechamecha zettai yabai chikyūgi ga guruguru daikaiten Orubowāru rarara ochanoko sai sai mirakuru shōnen kon'ya wa doko made orubowāru rarara ochanoko sai sai sai sai chin tonta n ton koyoi wa orubowāru rarara ochanoko sai sai mirakuru shōnen kon'ya wa doko made orubowāru rarara ochanoko sai sai sai sai chin tonta n ton koyoi wa omatsurisawagi sa |-|English= Labyrinth, gadget, kicking hard Stroke a deadly blow (Whoo-whoo-whoo!) IQ, bizarre, mysterious, but also gentle Makes no sense, it's absurd, ka-boom Now the city's lit in a neon flame Makes no sense, it's absurd, fatally dangerous This is the challenge going on tonight Politics, business, the entertainment industry Everyone wants in on it (Whoo-whoo-whoo!) Complete identical image gum Pa-pari-pappa (Whoo-whoo-whoo!) Makes no sense, it's absurd, ka-boom No tricky skill will escape my eyes Makes no sense, it's absurd, fatally dangerous The globe spins in its big rotation Au revoir, la-la-la, it's all quite simple How far is the miracle boy tonight? Au revoir, la-la-la, it's all simply quite simple Shin-ton-tan-tonight we're celebrating Drifting my car, kicking off At lightning speed (Whoo-whoo-whoo!) We're in a hurry, so off, off we go Making a wide turn (Whoo-whoo-whoo!) Makes no sense, it's absurd, ka-boom The world's in a panic, chasing around Makes no sense, it's absurd, fatally dangerous They cheer at our escape in a great applause Makes no sense, it's absurd, ka-boom Boosting our speed endlessly (world in a panic) Makes no sense, it's absurd, fatally dangerous The world is dazzling Makes no sense, it's absurd, ka-boom No tricky skill will escape my eyes Makes no sense, it's absurd, fatally dangerous The globe spins in its big rotation Au revoir, la-la-la, it's all quite simple How far is the miracle boy tonight? Au revoir, la-la-la, it's all simply quite simple Shin-ton-tan-tonight we're Au revoir, la-la-la, it's all quite simple How far is the miracle boy tonight? Au revoir, la-la-la, it's all simply quite simple Shin-ton-tan-tonight we're celebrating Navigation Category:Music Category:Opening Themes